Late Night Guests
by Prustrian Informant
Summary: Fem! Austria has finally gotten the chance to get a good nights rest after days of working around the clock. However, Prussia decides to visit and make himself at home. Lemon, smut, and some bondage involved.


It was raining hard against Austria's window as she sat behind her piano and played. It was a good thing though. It had meant that her country leaders had needed to hurry home to their families. They had pestered her throughout the day with various paper works about the economy and such. She had had no time for her music. Hungary hadn't been any help either; she had come over halfway through the day and had literally dumped paperwork onto the desk. Apparently she was going over to Feliciano's to do something. She had been winded though so she really couldn't be absolutely sure what she had been saying.

Austria sighed as the corner clock chimed ten o' clock. She was tired and after being up since three in the morning… She closed the piano cover and placed her sheet music up on the bookshelf. She would just have to wait until tomorrow to play again. She headed upstairs as the pounding worsened against the house.

Wait…

It almost sounded like someone was outside. She stopped at the front door and looked out the side window. There was nobody there, just the heavy pounding rain and the dense fog that had been there throughout the afternoon. She shook her head and went to take a shower. Maybe she was getting overworked. Tomorrow she would take the day off and play music for the day.

O~O

Gilbert wiped some of the water off his face and glared through Austria's side window. How could she have missed someone as awesome as him? It was insane. It was impossible. It was probably just the rain.

He smirked. Yes, the rain had overthrown the sound of his pounding on the door. He would just have to get inside and make himself at home. Oh, and ensure that Austria got the full amount of time to bask in his awesomeness. Gilbird chirped incessantly from the upstairs window. He obviously wanted to get out of the rain too.

Gilbert climbed quickly up a nearby tree and shimmied along the branch to the Austrian's window. She would of course leave the upstairs windows unlocked. He opened it and hurried inside with Gilbird. He shut the window and latched it before ducking into Austria's room.

As he expected everything was neat and orderly and _boring_. He would remedy that. He striped off his wet clothes and threw them over the heater in the corner to dry. Content; he decided to grab some grub before crashing.

O~O

Austria finished toweling off her hair and threw the towels down in her laundry basket and pulled out her nightgown. She shivered. Why was it so cold in her room? Turning she found a pile of Gilbert's clothes in the corner. They were dripping wet and placed conveniently over the heater ensuring no heat got in the room. She sighed. If he was going to leave his clothes around the least he could do was put them on a hanger to dry.

Obviously, Germany hadn't been too successful teaching the Prussian even that. She pulled her laundry basket out and picked up the Prussian's clothes. She would just wash them up and give them to Germany. From there, she would at least know that she had done the right thing and not just thrown them out the window.

Still…

She walked down to the laundry room and tossed them and her dirty laundry into the washing machine. She could almost see him wearing them and smelling like her laundry…

She frowned and shook her head. Where had that come from? She hated the Prussian. He was always running around and getting others into trouble. He spent other people's money (mostly Germany's) on beer with France and Spain. He was, no doubt, streaking around some country's house or getting completely drunk in a bar somewhere.

She turned and went to her room. It was late, she was tired, and she had the next day to look forward to. With that in mind she settled under the covers and, after placing her glasses on the nightstand, went to sleep.

O~O

Gilbert hopped up the stairs with a sandwich and opened the door to Austria's room. He grinned at the sight of his clothes missing. So Austria had thrown his clothing out. Well… Apparently she had no problem with his awesomeness not being properly covered.

He had to admit that sounded great. He fed Gilbird a bit of sandwich and left the rest sitting on the windowsill for him to peck at. He pulled himself into her bed and watched her. She was out cold. According to what West had said to Italy earlier, she had been working the clock for days trying to get things done around her country and the borders. She was no doubt in need of something to take the stress off with. No doubt she would try to play the piano…

She rolled over and cuddled against his side. Her legs wrap themselves around him. She was perilously close to his… Damn. He squirmed against the pain and cursed silently in German.

"Gil…" She snuggled closer and he looked at her surprised. She hated him, didn't she? Of course not, she was just wary of all his awesomeness. He pulled her into a better spot and kissed her.

Her eyes opened drowsily and she looked up at him. He didn't give her time to speak as he kissed her passionately. She froze for a minute before kissing him back. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she arched against him. Damn, she could be hot. He pulled himself away for a minute to look at her. She was already panting with her mouth swollen.

"You are so hot for me and I just got here." He slipped the nightgown down her body and grinned wickedly. She frowned before trying to pull it back up.

"How in Franz name did you get in here?"

He pinned her down on the bed and nuzzled her neck. "The window."

"But I have all the windows~"

"You don't lock your upstairs windows."

"Gil~"

He licked her ear and nipped at it. "What? You get to dream about me all you want and I can't have any fun?" She moaned. "I'll take that as assent to the surrendering of your vital regions."

He kissed her hard and pressed against her. Oh, this was perfect. She was right where he wanted her. He threw her nightgown off the bed and licked up her thighs. She wrapped her fists in the sheets and gasped.

"Oh, yeah. Come on, Specs." He licked her core and she arched wantonly. She was almost to a peak; he could feel it. He pulled up and kissed her again. How awesome was this?

Suddenly she convulsed and rained kisses all over him. Damn, she was hot. Lightning stuck outside with a loud crack. Gilbird squawked hysterically and flew at him; knocking him off the bed. Austria fell back onto the pillows; completely spent.

"Mien Gott, Gilbird. It was just some lightning." He pet his bird and straightened as Austria rolled over facing away from him. Gilbird chirped contently and took off to perch on the headboard.

As least one of them was happy: he had been so close to claiming Austria. Just a few more seconds and he would have…

"Gilbert… Are you coming or not?"

He looked up at to see Austria watching him and smirked. "Of course. I'm always up for someone telling me how awesome I know I am."

She grimaced. "You're ridiculous…" He pulled the covers away from her and settled down next to her. She gulped and started blushing. "You're nude!"

"I prefer to think of it as full awesome glory." She turned as red as Antonio's tomatoes.

"That's not appropriate! Get dressed at once!"

"Can't; I'm afraid someone felt the need to remove them from where they had been discarded."

She frowned. "Why are you even here?"

"Now, now; is this any way to treat a guest as awesome as me?" He bent to rest against her throat.

"I-I didn't invite you."

He tsked, "shameful behavior, Specs. I come all the way here to visit and this is how you treat me."

She glared at him. "Don't call me that! If you knew you were going to be coming this late, why didn't you pack some clothes?"

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead. "It was a spur of the moment idea. Go to sleep, babe."

She opened her mouth to argue and yawned.

"Sleep." She nuzzled against him and fell asleep.

O~O

Austria woke up at six and nuzzled against the warmth in her bed. She was so comfortable. Maybe she should postpone her day another hour or two. She grinned and relaxed. She felt something flutter and land on her head; chirping.

Chirping?

Memories rushed back as she jumped up. Gilbird peck at her head in complaint. She looked over to find his owner lying fully stretched out on her bed. She felt herself go red and she jumped up to get dressed. She pulled her glasses on and headed down the stairs with Gilbird.

She stopped at the laundry room and she hurriedly moved everything to the dryer. The sooner Prussia was clothed, the sooner she could kick him out to Germany's house. It was where he lived after all.

She sighed as Gilbird continued to chirp incessantly at her. She pet him cautiously and went into the kitchen. She pulled out a loaf of bread and set a slice on the table. She really didn't want to, but it was about as appropriate a place for the bird that she was going to get.

Gilbird chirped happily and went about devouring the bread. Austria pulled her teakettle out and started making something to drink. Walking into the parlor, she pulled out a selection of new sheet music and tried to take her mind of her guest upstairs. The pot started to shriek and she quickly turned off the heat and poured some tea.

Maybe she would play some Chopin.

No, she would play some Beethoven.

Then again… Maybe she should play some Liszt.

Gilbird hopped onto the Schumann music and chirped. Austria sighed and nodded. "I haven't played that in a while." Gilbird flew onto her shoulder as she picked up the papers and headed back to her piano. She sat down and perched Gilbird onto the windowsill nearby. Opening the cover, she sat the music up and started playing,

O~O

Gilbert slowly came to with intense pain. He was so erect it was pitiful. Why, someone as awesome as him should never have this problem. He rolled over, intent on waking up Austria and met pillows. She was nowhere to be found. Same for Gilbird now that he thought about it…

He almost groaned at the sound of the piano. Austria was playing downstairs. Obviously she had forgotten that he was at her house and was far more entertaining than some silly instrument.

He stood up and headed down to her. She didn't even notice when he walked into the room. Gilbird chirped happily from the windowsill. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Still, she didn't even waver in her playing.

He lifted her up and sat down under her, keeping her on his lap. She literally growled. "Go sit somewhere else, Gilbert."

"I'm just comfy here, Specs."

"Gilbert, you will let me go and sit elsewhere until I am done."

He licked her throat and shook his head. "Hmm…I think your silly piano can wait until I'm done."

That finally got her to stop. She shut the cover and turned in his arms; glaring up at him in outrage. "_I beg your pardon, my what?"_

He grinned. "You can play your silly little piano after I'm done with you." She pushed him and they fell back onto the floor. Gilbert widened his eyes, but didn't have time to react before Austria pulled his arms over his head and bit him hard on his lower lip.

"You will never again bother me while I am playing the piano," she hissed as she slipped off her cravat and tied his arms around the coffee table nearby. _Damn,_ he thought. _He was bird food._

She tightened the knot and gripped him hard. He groaned and she smirked evilly; looming above him. "You haven't said it yet."

He tried to move his hands and squirmed. "W-what?"

She kissed him hard and pulled away before he could kiss back. "I want to hear you say that you won't bother my playing again. It had better be convincing too, or you will pay for lying."

He rolled his eyes. "Please, what are you going to do, play the~"

She spanked him. Hard. He jumped. "I'm sorry, you were swearing not to do something?"

He pulled at the bond holding his wrists and shook his head. "N-n-nope, must have been your imagin~"

She smacked him again and he felt his butt sting. She kissed him again and bit his lip until it started to bleed. He shook his head. She pushed her glasses back up and he noticed much too late that she was wearing heels. They jabbed painfully into his legs, promising to leave bruising.

"You w-won't get me t-to say it-t." He moaned as she bit his neck and no doubt left a hickie. She was a violent little thing. He told her so and she grinned intently.

"You appear to have a stuttering problem, Gilly. You sound more like Latvia." He thrashed violently.

"The a-a-awesome me d-does not h-have a st-stuttering problem!" She moved away and left the room for a minute. He pulled himself up as much as he could before attempting to untie himself from the damned cravat. He managed to almost loosen it when Austria came back in… with a pair of handcuffs.

She tsked him, "you didn't think I would just leave you sitting there after you interrupted my playing did you?" She walked over and sat down as if she were just walking into a meeting. She wrapped his available wrists in the cuff and untied the cravat. He wrapped his legs around her and pulled her against him. "Now, now. We can't have you ruining my cravats, now can we?"

"I d-don't give~" She stuffed her cravat into his mouth and rolled away from him. She kicked him onto his back and straddled him. He looked up at her and she bent down to nuzzle him.

"Now you need to swear not to interrupt my music playing and buy me a new cravat. At this rate, I might own your vital regions before nightfall." She kissed his neck and he spat out the cloth.

"I-I-I will not~" She nipped is neck.

"Never again," she corrected.

"Never again I-I-interrupt you playing the piano~" She gripped his manhood and kissed him.

"What kind of piano?"

"A-a-any. I will never again stop you while you are playing music!" He felt himself climax into her hand. She bent down and took him into her mouth. He arched as he came harder. She waited until he was spent and drowsy before pulling out the key to the cuffs and freeing his hands. He moaned at the pain he was in.

A knock at the door pulled Austria away from him as she stood up and straightened her clothing. She pulled her hair away from her face and into a clip before leaving the room. Gilbert heard the front door open as she answered it.

"Good morning, Austria. I brought over the details of the immigration for you to compare to with you notes."

"Good morning, Germany. Yes, that's wonderful. Come on in. I have the papers in the solarium if you will just follow me?"

"Of course." Gilbert listened to the two of them walk down the hall and into the solarium. He would have gone and pestered them, but he was still too spent. Damn, who would have thought Specs would be a wildcat behind that OCD of hers. He waited as he heard them talk and shuffle papers.

"Everything seems to be the same."

"Good… I should be heading to Italy's house."

"Alright. Have a good afternoon, Ludwig." They headed down the hallway and moments later the door shut. Austria didn't immediately come back. She eventually came in carrying his clothes in one hand and a plate of breadcrumbs in the other. Gilbird chirped and flew over to her, pigging himself out on the food.

Austria set the plate down on the windowsill and walked over to him. He grabbed her and pinned her to the floor. "I don't plan on getting dressed yet, Specs."

She kissed him senseless and nodded. "Good, because I'm not ready for you to be done." She unbuttoned her coat and pulled the clip out of her hair onto the table. He sucked in his breath.

"Gott. I love you, Specs."

"I love you too."

O~O

Gilbert walked down the street with Gilbird sitting on his head, sleeping after all the food he had gotten at Austria's house. He winced as his whole body throbbed in pain. He opened the door to the pub and sat down next to France and Spain.

France looked over and choked. Spain whistled, "Damn, did you get run over by Alfred or something?"

France laughed. "It looks more like he took a wild animal to bed. Mon ami, you should drink more wine instead of all that beer. It's better for you."

Gilbert ordered a beer and shook his head at the two. "You would never believe me if I told you."

France pouted, "Mon Dieu. You do not trust me to believe you? Such mistrust. Such injustice."

Spain laughed, "I'm guessing Belarus. She's probably the most vicious out of any female country."

Gilbert grimaced as he took a swig of his beer. "Nope. Try Austria."

They both gaped in shock. France shook his head, "C'est impossible! She is far too much of a prude to do such damage. It might dirty her floors."

Spain nodded. "Mi amigo, you must have been too drunk to realize who it was."

Gilbert shook his head. "No, I'm positive it was Austria considering this is all fresh wounds from today and I'm still sober."

France thought about it and grinned mischievously. "Est-ce ne vrai? Maybe I should take a long route home this evening…"


End file.
